starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:189.39.240.9
Humans to Terrans Please stop changing instances of "human" to "terran" in info boxes. Our convention is to use "human" to describe UED people and "terran" to describe Koprulu Sector people. Thanks! Meco 20:45, 26 June 2008 (UTC) Kerrigan's Cerebrate Please stop changing the name to that. Again, there seems to be a convention that we simply use the character's title/rank in quotations as the "name". Otherwise we start getting things like "Megsk's Captain" or "Mojo's Executor", which is unnecessary. Meco 21:48, 26 June 2008 (UTC) but you he call cerebrate11 is confused by ''cerebrate of episode II and this vale for executor (P.S. sorry for writh i´m italian) :It's no big problem because of context. We know which cerebrate is being talked about from the article name. Meco 22:29, 26 June 2008 (UTC) It is not clear that the Cerebrate of Episode II was the same as that of Episode VI. As for the executors, Executor of Episode III was Artanis, while the Executor of Episode IV was unknown (possibly she was Selendis). The Executor of Enslavers II amy be the same of the Episode IV. Omega20 22:24, 26 June 2008 (UTC) yes but, the characters is have the different names, for example *Unnamed Lieutenant (loomings) *Magistrate (Episode I) *''Cerebrate'' (Episode II) *Artanis (Episode III) *''Executor'' (Episode IV) *''Capitan'' (Episode V) *Lieutenant-Cerebrate (Episode VI) *''Commander'' (Enslavers) *Unnamed Executor (Enslavers II) Please remember to sign your post with ~~~~. Again, I'm not seeing the problem. Differentiation is a matter of context in how articles are written and links named. Meco 22:42, 26 June 2008 (UTC) Was it really necessary to rename the Cerebrate from Episode VI as "Cerebrate-Lieutenant"? It was never called that by Kerrigan. (Lieutenant is a description of its role.) From the Cerebrate article, you can see that very few Cerebrates actually have names, so "Cerebrate" is the valid name. If you're having trouble with character names, please don't rename them. Kimera 757 (talk) 22:53, 26 June 2008 (UTC) There are loads and loads of Cerebrates. There's no way one Cerebrate can be described as "second". You've already been warned repeatedly about this behavior. I'm imposing a one week block on your account. When you come back, please register. We can track your IP anyway. Kimera 757 (talk) 00:53, 27 June 2008 (UTC) Please, edit the new articles Please, can you stop creating new articles and leave them almost unedited? Edit a little those who you have created before creating another. Thanks. Omega20 21:48, 26 June 2008 (UTC) Skirmish on Tarsonis (Ruins of Tarsonis) We are not confident that the Cerebrate of Episode VI was commanding the Zerg forces in Tarsonis at this time. You must convince us with authentic data rather than assumptions. Omega20 20:59, 10 July 2008 (UTC) Blocked! You have been blocked for six months for continually adding false information and extremely poor edits to this wiki. The final straw was the edit to the Hunter Killer, which again included false, non-referenced information. Kimera 757 (talk) 00:36, 11 July 2008 (UTC)